


i can't tie my shoes but i can fuck your bitch

by seokshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possible smut, chat fic, lots of sex mentions and dirty jokes, marijuanna use, ships subject to change please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokshine/pseuds/seokshine
Summary: thicker than a snicker: do we even need to discuss who jihoon’s crush is? it's obvious y’all are just blindbaby sunshine: i can never tell, hoonie is so secretiveAAAAAAA: i love youjihoon has big gay for seokmin and seokmin hasn't figured it out yet





	1. why am i here?

**Author's Note:**

> thicker than a snicker: seungkwan  
> vape lord: hansol  
> baby sunshine: seokmin  
> AAAAAAA: jihoon  
> on my knees: jeonghan  
> he’s just praying guys: joshua  
> socks and sandals: seungcheol  
> im a big kid now: chan  
> little lion: wonwoo  
> im not gay i just like boys: mingyu  
> it’s ya boy: junhui  
> skinny penis: minghao  
> 5-hour energy: soonyoung

im not gay i just like boys: fuck me in the ass 

 

skinny penis: i do that every day baby

 

little lion: gross, didn’t need to know that

 

skinny penis: and i didnt need to know that you get your ass eaten by junnie but doors at your apartment lack locks just like how I lack a will to live

 

it’s ya boy: maybe if you texted us you were coming over, or you knocked on our door before just opening it, your eyes would’ve been spared

 

AAAAAAA: why am i here? 

 

vape god: we were all here to try and get the tea on your crush, but they started talking about ass eating

 

thicker than a snicker: do we even need to discuss who jihoon’s crush is? it's obvious y’all are just blind 

 

baby sunshine: i can never tell, hoonie is so secretive

 

AAAAAAA: i love you

 

baby sunshine: it’ll be a mystery forever

 

vape lord: seokmin wtf you’re just gonna leave him hanging like that?

 

baby sunshine: who did i leave hanging?

 

im a big kid now: i’m so sorry jihoon hyung, but you may die a virgin

 

AAAAAAA: who says im a virgin?

 

on my knees: your google search history that reveals the 3 A.M search of “how to have sex as a gay male top”

 

he’s just praying guys: who would’ve thought jihoon is a top

 

socks and sandals: he’s small but… have you seen his personality? he’d never bottom

 

AAAAAAA: okay guys that’s enough we get it, just for the record, my height is the only small thing about me

 

5-hour energy: IM SCREAMING WHAT DID I WALK IN ON

 

baby sunshine: for some reason i just got chills

 

thicker than a snicker: you’re feeling it already

 

baby sunshine: feeling what?

 

thicker than a snicker: feeling him fuck you with all the power and might in his little body

 

im a big kid now: small tops exist you know? we may not be tall but the way we fuck is

 

vape lord: some true shit right there

 

thicker than a snicker: please your dick game is weak

 

im not gay i just like boys: if his dick game was weak seungkwan we wouldn’t be hearing you scream from two apartments down

 

skinny penis: our neighbors called the cops because they thought he was abusing you

 

vape lord: and then i had to explain to them that the only thing i was abusing was your ass

 

thicker than a snicker: exposing me like that goddamn

 

im a big kid now: soonie what time are you coming home?

 

5-hour energy: closing up the studio now, but im picking up dinner before heading home so around 30 minutes

 

im a big kid now: come home as soon as you can, i wanna snuggle :(

 

AAAAAAA: and you call yourself a top

 

5-hour energy: there’s a thing called switching, and ill be there as fast as i can <3

 

baby sunshine: no one snuggles me and it makes me sad

 

AAAAAAA: how could someone not wanna cuddle you seokie? have you ever asked anyone

 

baby sunshine: i wanna ask someone, but they don’t seem like the cuddling type

 

AAAAAAA: you never know; they might surprise you

 

baby sunshine: okay here it goes, seungcheol wanna cuddle with me?

 

AAAAAAA: goddammit

 

 


	2. eat ass and take names

AAAAAAA has started a chat with 5-hour energy

 

AAAAAAA: i’m so depressed

 

5-hour energy: did you watch that stupid movie again?

 

AAAAAAA: the notebook is not stupid… it’s an amazing movie about love and loss

 

5-hour energy: sure it is; according to you toy story is a movie about love and loss

 

AAAAAAA: sorry i breathed… anyway will you just listen to me? 

 

5-hour energy: you’re serious… more than usual. i don’t like it, spill

 

AAAAAAA: what do i do? seok won’t take any of my hints… and he wants to cuddle seungcheol. i have no hope and im gonna be alone forever

 

5-hour energy: have you confessed directly?

 

AAAAAAA: i told him i loved him right in the groupchat yesterday and he said absolutely nothing

 

5-hour energy: hoon, it’s seokmin we’re talking about. unless you say “lee seokmin i love you i wanna date you and maybe marry you and have 4 children” he will assume you don’t like him

 

AAAAAAA: that’s coming on way too strong though… what if he gets scared and stops talking to me 

 

5-hour energy: dude trust me; be direct as you can with him. Maybe don’t say the marriage and kids part, but you have to tell him you like him in that way

 

AAAAAAA: i will very soon… im just scared, ill never love again if he rejects me soonyoung

 

5-hour energy: quit being overdramatic! if he says no its his loss… you’ll find someone better

 

AAAAAAA: shh dont say that; no one could be better. have you seen him?

 

5-hour energy: you’re right… i was just trying to give you hope if he says no

 

AAAAAAA: thanks ig

 

5-hour energy: no problem, now eat ass and take names

 

AAAAAAA: isn’t it “kick ass and take names”?

 

5-hour energy: yeah but you’d rather eat seokmin’s ass than kick it right?

 

AAAAAAA: well duh

 

5-hour energy: exactly, now go talk to him

 

-

 

socks and sandals has started a chat with baby sunshine

 

socks and sandals: lmao dude why did you say you wanted to cuddle me?

 

baby sunshine: i wanted to see if hoonie would get jealous but i dont think it worked :(

 

socks and sandals: seokie you’re so oblivious… you know he loves you

 

baby sunshine: but how do i know for sure :( what if he rejects me?

 

socks and sandals: he literally told you he loved you yesterday and you ignored him

 

baby sunshine: he said “i love you” and i didn’t want to assume he was talking to me so i ignored it

 

socks and sandals: he said it right after you sent a message! he was saying it to you! 

 

baby sunshine: whatever. its not like you’re much better

 

socks and sandals: what do you mean?

 

baby sunshine: joshua and jeonghan love you so much, they flirt with you all the time. all you do is blush and giggle around them

 

socks and sandals: seokie please… i couldnt tell them, i would just be invading their relationship

 

baby sunshine: lets make a deal okay? if you talk to joshua and jeonghan; ill talk to jihoon, okay?

 

socks and sandals: i dont know about this… 

 

baby sunshine: cheollie please; it could end well for both of us, we don’t know

 

socks and sandals: fine… deal

 

baby sunshine: yay! thank you

 

-

 

thicker than a snicker: why the fuck is everyone being so weird?

 

5-hour energy: what do you mean

 

thicker than a snicker: i just saw seokmin make eye contact with jihoon, and then run away as quick as ive ever see anyone run

 

socks and sandals: pussy

 

baby sunshine: hey seungcheol, how are joshua and jeonghan

 

socks and sandals: fuck you

 

on my knees: what does this have to do with us?

 

socks and sandals: nothing… seokmin is just being crazy

 

baby sunshine: im not crazy, seungcheol. you just wont admit youre in love with them!

 

baby sunshine has been kicked from the groupchat by socks and sandals

 

AAAAAAA: SEOKMIN I LOVE YOU AND I WANNA DATE YOU!

 

AAAAAAA: why does this always happen to me

 

socks and sandals: sorry dude, no hard feelings

 

he’s just praying guys: wait cheol, did seokmin… mean what he said?

 

socks and sandals: oh wow look at the time i have to go cry myself to sleep goodnight!

 

socks and sandals has left the groupchat

 

vape lord: why you guys gotta make everything so deep? i just wanted to talk about sex and drugs

 

AAAAAAA: oh go eat kwans ass already

 

vape lord: you dont have to ask me twice im already in bed with him, why do you think he hasnt been responding to anything for awhile?

 

AAAAAAA: eww hansol i didnt wanna know that

 

im a big kid now: thats why that bed frame is creaking... i regret ever agreeing to share an apartment with you two

 

5-hour energy: want me to come over and we can make some bed noise of our own?

 

im a big kid now: fuck yeah

 

AAAAAAA: i regret living

 

 


	3. i have to go water my succulents

vape lord added baby sunshine and socks and sandals into the chat

 

little lion: im sad

 

its ya boy: baby why :(

 

little lion: this lady at work threw a drink at me, and got me all full of soda and got my glasses all dirty, so i had a panic attack and started crying. Then my boss yelled at me for not being professional, so of course i cried more. he got really mad and i got fired

 

its ya boy: oh baby im so sorry… he’s just mad cause you wouldn’t let him get into your pants. ill come snuggle you, and we’ll find you a different job later I promise. you’re too pure for this world, my sweet little angel

 

skinny penis: gross 

 

baby sunshine: its not gross, they’re so soft… i want someone to baby me like that, but im ugly :(

 

AAAAAAA: lee seokmin how could you ever say youre ugly? youre the prettiest man alive

 

socks and sandals: he just dropped his phone and he’s blushing 

 

thicker than a snicker: you two should just go out already

 

baby sunshine: stop you’re making me blush even more!

 

AAAAAAA: why are you blushing seokie?

 

baby sunshine: maybe cause i kinda sorta… 

 

AAAAAAA: yes?

 

socks and sandals: he wants to date you jihoon!

 

baby sunshine: seungcheol!

 

AAAAAAA: is that true seokie?

 

baby sunshine: yeah, i know im not good enough and i know you probably dont like me but you just do so many things to me without even knowing you do. You make me feel so shy and warm on the inside all the time, and i hope i make you feel the same

 

AAAAAAA: seokie baby, how could you not be good enough? you’re perfect… and you do all the same things to me, when you’re around my heart just races and i cant think about anything but you

 

baby sunshine: you’re so romantic im blushing

 

AAAAAAA: what can i say? you deserve so much. i want to give you everything i can. will you go out with me baby?

 

baby sunshine: how could i ever say no? come over to my apartment, let’s snuggle!

 

socks and sandals: seokmin if i hear anything else besides snuggling ill move out 

 

baby sunshine: not on the first date, but after a few more you might have to worry about it 

 

on my knees: finally you guys got together, ive been waiting so long!

 

he’s just praying guys: now onto the next unanswered question, cheollie?

 

socks and sandals: yes?

 

on my knees: do you have a thing for josh and i?

 

socks and sandals: wow look at the time; i have to water my succulents goodbye 

 

socks and sandals has left the chat

 

on my knees: guess ill ask him later

 

vape lord: i just wish he would confess already

 

5-hour energy: it took you like 3 years to ask out seungkwan, give him a break

 

thicker than a snicker: he didnt even ask me out, he just grabbed my ass and kissed me one day. then he told me i was really hot, and i asked him if he liked me and he blushed and said yeah

 

vape lord: i asked you out eventually though, didn’t i?

 

thicker than a snicker: now that i think about it you never did

 

vape lord: i better ask now then, boo seungkwan will you go out with me

 

thicker than a snicker: no… im not gonna go out with you

 

vape lord: wait what? why?

 

thicker than a snicker: you didnt even remember to ask me out and all you ever want to do is have sex or smoke weed. i love you hansol, and i always will, but i need someone to support me emotionally too. i have needs that ive been putting aside for a long time

 

vape lord: i can support you emotionally! i promise, just please dont leave

 

thicker than a snicker: hansol im sorry, but until you show me we can just hang out and have fun together genuinely… i cant be with you

 

im a big kid now: well fuck

 

 


	4. can you come pick me up?

he’s just praying guys has started a chat with vape lord

 

he’s just praying guys: sollie are you okay?

 

vape lord: just dandy… why are you asking?

 

he’s just praying guys: chan told me he can hear you ugly sobbing in your room

 

vape lord: well i mean the love of my life just ditched me, and it’s all my fault so im kinda not doing well

 

he’s just praying guys: im coming over

 

vape lord: okay… 

 

-

 

joshua knocks on the door to hansol’s room softly. he is soon greeted by the sad boy wrapped in a blanket like a big burrito. his face is bright red and streaked with tears, but he still looks adorable “what do you want?” the younger grumpily asks as he leads joshua to his bed 

 

“i want to make you feel better sollie, look at how sad you look… poor little guy.” he speaks softly to the younger before snuggling up to him. hansol nuzzles into the olders side and softly sighs. “i really fucked up josh. why didn’t i just tell him how much i love him? how bad i want to spend the rest of my life with him? i was too shy… it only ever came out as shallow compliments about his appearance. he’s so beautiful inside and out, and i ruined everything.” 

 

silent tears fell down the youngers face as he straddles the older’s lap and nuzzles into his neck. he feels so vulnerable like this, but it’s nice to have someone to baby him. he can’t help but fall further into joshua’s touch. the older holds him tighter and pets him softly. 

 

“i know sollie… i know, its okay. i promise it will be okay, kwannie will come back. he just needs time, and when he comes back you can tell him how you feel.” joshua tries to reassure hansol although he has no idea if the words he speaks are true. he can’t stand seeing the younger sad and he’d do anything to make him feel better.

 

“you don’t know that josh, he said all those things to me without giving me a chance to fix them and he just left. i know he deserves better treatment, but he didn't mention it before and i didn’t know he was hurting. it’s unfair, and now no one will ever love me.” hansol cries out as joshua tries to wipe his tears. the older tries to calm the younger down, but it is no use. hansol is a shaking, sobbing mess, and it hurts joshua to see him like that. after a long time of hansol crying non-stop, the older finally snaps. 

 

“i love you hansol! it’s always been you… even before jeonghan. i’ve wanted you for so long, but you had seungkwan, so i tried to shove jeonghan in the place you have in my heart. it didn't work hansol, i still love you, and i promise to treat you better than anyone could ever treat you.” joshua pleads before kissing hansol passionately. the younger freezes, but soon melts into the kiss as well. both of their hearts are beating fast, they know it’s wrong, but it feels so right. 

 

they continue to kiss passionately, hansol grinding against joshua’s lap. soon they’re moaning and touching skin to skin, all clothing and inhibitions gone. they’re so lost in each other that they don’t realise someone else is watching. seungkwan is standing there with a broken heart and tears in his eyes. he runs away as quick as he can before calling the only person he knew he needed to tell right away.

 

“jeonghan it’s seungkwan, can you come pick me up? we need to talk about something.”

 

 


	5. i don't think he'd cheat

“seungkwan slow down, what happened?” jeonghan asks as the younger is trying to explain the situation. its kinda hard to tell your best friend his boyfriend of almost a year is cheating on him.

 

“i saw hansol and joshua having sex.” seungkwan says bluntly as tears fall down his face. jeonghan’s mouth gapes open as he covers it with both hands in shock. he knew when seungkwan called him it was serious, but he never imagined this.

 

“kwannie are you sure you saw… that? shua has been distant lately, but i don’t think he’d cheat.” jeonghan says softly as thousands of thoughts ran through his head. if joshua wasn’t in love with him anymore, he should’ve just said so. he would’ve never expected him to cheat. 

 

“i know i did han, the door to hansol’s room was wide open. i saw hansol in joshua’s lap, they were kissing and doing a lot of things… it’s all my fault.” seungkwan cries out as jeonghan hugs him and tries to reassure him. 

 

“kwannie how could this possibly be your fault?” jeonghan says softly as he hugs the younger even tighter. there was no way that seungkwan could blame himself for this. he has no control over whether or not joshua cheated. 

 

“i pushed hansol away and made him vulnerable. if he wasn't all sad joshua wouldn’t have comforted him, and they wouldn’t have slept together.” seungkwan cries out and hugs jeonghan tighter. the younger is feeling so many emotions he can’t help but just cry and cling to the older. 

 

“kwannie, that’s not your fault. you have needs too and you needed hansol to know that. it’s not your fault that joshua comforted him, you couldn’t have possibly known that this would happen. it’s their fault for making a poor decision; we shouldn’t have to suffer from it.” jeonghan speaks honestly and lets out a deep sigh. of course is heart is broken in a thousand little pieces and then some, but there’s always a reason for everything. this is a sign that him and josh were not meant to be. he’ll find someone else, even if for now it's sad and hard to deal with.

 

“i feel so bad though… my heart hurts and i wasn’t even dating hansol. i can't imagine how you feel, don’t you just wanna punch his face in?” seungkwan questions his friend through blurry eyes filled with tears. he doesn’t believe jeonghan could actually be this calm about the whole situation; his boyfriend cheated on him for fucks sake. 

 

“it’s not worth it kwan… we were growing apart and he decided to be immature and not break up with me like a real man. i want to be the adult for once and just move on without being immature. there will be a better man for me seungkwan, for you too. let’s cuddle for now okay? i think we both need a hug.” the older speaks softly before giving the younger a big hug. he doesn’t like people seeing him cry, but he can’t help letting a few tears slide down. he loved josh, but that love slipped away quicker than he ever expected. he just hopes he can move on and love someone else, someone who will treat him right.

 

little did jeonghan know that person was soon to come.

 

-

 

thicker than a snicker: joshua cheated on jeonghan with hansol!

 

he’s just praying guys: seungkwan please can i just tell them what happened

 

thicker than a snicker: no

 

thicker than a snicker changed he’s just praying guys name to cheater

 

cheater: seungkwan what the fuck

 

thicker than a snicker: its true, you’re a fucking cheater

 

cheater: i know what i did was wrong, and i'm sorry… but do i really deserve this treatment?

 

skinny penis: yes

 

5-hour energy: yes

 

it’s ya boy: yes

 

cheater: goddammit

 

it’s ya boy: cheating is the worst josh, i’m sorry but… if i ever cheated on wonnie (which i would never he’s my baby and no one will ever be better than him) i would give him full rights to cut my dick off

 

little lion: i cry sometimes just at the thought of being cheated on. i know junnie would never but i make up dumb scenarios in my brain, and i'll sit in bed and cry for an hour

 

it’s ya boy: baby try not to think that way, you’re my precious little man and i would never. i love you so much

 

little lion: !!! i love you so much too

 

on my knees: quit being so cute you’re making me sad

 

cheater: i’m sorry hannie i didn’t want it to turn out this way, i just acted in the moment and i made the wrong decision. i should’ve talked to you and ended things before i went for hansol, i’m sorry

 

on my knees: i know josh, it hurts really bad right now… but i understand. i still wanna be your friend, i just need awhile. sorry i wasn’t good enough for you

 

cheater: hannie, you’ll make some man very happy someday soon i just know it. we just weren’t meant to be, you’re definitely good enough. if anything i don't deserve you hannie

 

on my knees: okay that’s enough for now you’re making me cry. just give me a week or two and we can go back to being friends 

 

cheater: okay… i’m sorry

 

on my knees: don’t be sorry, just don’t do it again

 

cheater: okay

 

5-hour energy: damn jeonghan is mature

 

i'm a big kid now: who would’ve thought

 

thicker than a snicker: don’t worry, he’s still a little immature. he’s drinking and its noon

 

skinny penis: what a mood, i’m rolling a blunt rn

 

im not gay i just like boys: i told you not to do that this early >:(

 

skinny penis: what are you my mom

 

im not gay i just like boys: no but it’s not good for you… you don’t understand how much i agonize over your health. i have dreams you develop a disease from the smoke and die, and i wake up crying and you don't even care

 

skinny penis: i do care baby… i just need to light up sometimes. it takes the edge off

 

im not gay i just like boys: whatever, ill be home late

 

skinny penis: baby im sorry

 

im not gay i just like boys: its fine

 

AAAAAAA: that’s what seok says to me whenever i don’t snuggle him. It’s not fine

 

baby sunshine: sometimes i just need your undivided attention right then and there and you don’t give it to me. it makes me whiney

 

AAAAAAA: baby i'll show you undivided attention right now, i’m on my way

 

baby sunshine: i’ll be waiting, i dressed up for you today

 

socks and sandals: i’m being sexiled quick who’s house can i come to?

 

on my knees: come to mine, kwannie fell asleep and i don't wanna cry alone

 

socks and sandals: poor hannie, i’m on my way now, need anything

 

on my knees: ice cream… and blankies

 

socks and sandals: coming right up

 

vape lord: i sense a romance brewing

 


	6. baby what's been happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in the second part of this chapter so if you're not a fan skip to the bottom :)

AAAAAAA has started a chat with baby sunshine

 

AAAAAAA: do you want anything before i come over cutie?

 

baby sunshine: maybe some food? i haven’t eaten today yet

 

AAAAAAA: baby it’s like 3 in the afternoon 

 

baby sunshine: i wasn’t really hungry till now, i’ve been feeling a little gross

 

AAAAAAA: does your tummy hurt?

 

baby sunshine: no not that kind of gross

 

AAAAAAA: baby you know you can tell me anything right? i just wanna make sure you’re okay

 

baby sunshine: i know i just… sometimes i feel ugly, and fat and i think you deserve better

 

AAAAAAA: ill be there in 5 baby

 

-

 

jihoon walks into seokmin’s room and sees the younger in a pile on his bed. he looks very sad, he’s been crying for awhile; his pretty face all red and puffy from tears. the smaller boy walks over to the side of his boyfriend’s bed and crawls on top of him to hug him tight. “baby what’s been happening? i hate seeing my little boy so upset.”

 

seokmin sniffles and takes a few unsteady breaths before nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck. he’s been thinking too much again, about how he’s not good enough or pretty enough for jihoon. he is a needy boy who needs a lot of attention, which jihoon tries his best to give, but he’s a busy man. jihoon is busy composing in his office, working with other boys who seokmin thinks are much prettier and funnier. he’s scared jihoon will realize it one day and leave him in the dust. that’s why he hasn’t been eating a lot, he’s getting too fat to be pretty. “i’ve been thinking too much, it’s just stupid.”

 

jihoon runs his hand through the other’s hair and places soft kisses all over the younger’s face. he really wants seokmin to tell him how he’s feeling and what he can do to make him feel better. “it’s not stupid if it’s got you all worked up like this baby. can you tell me what’s really been happening? do I need to beat someone up?”

 

seokmin giggles sadly and hugs jihoon tighter. he knows the older won’t give up until he spills what’s on his mind, so he decides to confess. “i’ve just been thinking about how much you deserve. you deserve a pretty boy who makes you smile the most and laugh the most and i don’t know if that’s me. i mean i’m fat, only a little attractive, and i’m not that funny. i don’t know what you see in me, especially when you work with much prettier and funnier boys. they sing really good too and you have so much in common. I just feel like you deserve much better.”

 

jihoon almost smothers the boy with love as he pins him onto the bed, kissing him with all the love and passion in his heart. he’s bad with words, but wonderful with actions. all he wants to do is show seokmin that he is his everything. after about five minutes of kissing, he clears his head enough to talk. “there is no one better than you seokie, no one will ever be better. i love you and nobody else. i’m sorry if i’ve been busy with work, but i promise none of the guys i work with could ever compare to you. you’re that pretty, funny, and musically gifted boy that you said i deserve. that is one hundred percent you, and i don’t ever want you to think any different.”

 

tears of joy, relief, and many other emotions roll down seokmin’s face as he sniffles again. “i was just really scared and i started making up bad scenarios in my head. after i found out josh cheated i tried putting myself in jeonghan’s shoes, and even though i know you would never cheat, it crushed me. I started thinking about how the other boys in your life would be a better match than me. it was just a toxic cycle of thought, and i’m sorry for getting this upset.”

 

jihoon kisses seokmin passionately once more, holding him closely by the waist. “don’t be sorry baby; it’s okay. i just want you to tell me if you feel this way again alright? don’t hold it in. you’re perfect just the way you are, and i want you to feel beautiful. now how about we get some food? my little baby must be starving.”

 

seokmin nods softly before kissing jihoon one last time in appreciation, he’s so lucky to have him as his boyfriend. 

 

-

 

seungcheol hugs jeonghan tighter as he hears the smaller man get more and more upset. It’s been a couple days since josh cheated, but jeonghan is still trying to cope. “i thought he loved me cheollie… i knew we grew apart but he didn’t even care enough to break up with me first.”

 

seungcheol was spooning the small boy and rubbing his belly, he has been babying him for days. he feels so bad for him, but at the same time he’s glad he has a chance with him now. he acted like he wanted to get in a relationship with both joshua and jeonghan, but the one he really liked was jeonghan. he knew how attached hannie was to joshua, so he knew that if he wanted one he’d get the other. it sucks that joshua betrayed jeonghan and all seungcheol wants to do is sock him in the face, but for jeonghan’s sake he won’t. he’ll just cuddle the boy and make sure he feels loved. “i know sweetie, but you didn’t do anything wrong. he’s just an asshole who doesn’t know what he lost.”

 

the pet name makes jeonghan blush as he snuggles back further into the other’s arms. honestly jeonghan isn’t that upset over joshua anymore, but he really likes the attention seungcheol is giving him. even when they were together, joshua barely paid any attention to him. he would never cuddle him like this or call him cute little names, they would never kiss or even have sex, they were basically acquaintances. when jeonghan found out joshua’s feelings were for someone else, he wasn’t surprised. he was more disappointed that joshua didn’t tell him first. all jeonghan wants now is to move on, and there’s a good candidate for his rebound snuggling him right now. “i know, i just wanna move on. find a man to take care of me, one that will show affection… and let me top.”

 

seungcheol laughs at the last part of his friend’s comment, but he blushes. at least he doesn’t have to worry about topping if they ever get together. seungcheol may be a large dude with big muscles, but he’s soft on the inside. he needs someone to take control and make him feel like he’s doing a good job. “you know, if you’re looking for someone to take care of you, i’ll always be here. you deserve to be taken care of, and if you’re interested, I’ve never topped in my whole life.” 

 

jeonghan’s mouth gapes wide open at the blunt flirting coming out of seungcheol’s mouth. the larger boy seems a lot smaller when he starts to hide in between the shoulder blades of the other’s back. soon jeonghan has him turned so they’re touching nose to nose. “can i kiss you baby? i’ve never gotten to kiss such a pretty boy, you have such innocent eyes.” 

 

seungcheol nods softly and blushes at all the compliments. they inch closer and closer to one other until they finally touch lips, pulling away only to kiss again after taking a breath. soon seungcheol is writhing underneath jeonghan as they make out, both are painfully hard. “how far can we take this baby?”

 

“not sex this time, but i want you in my mouth.”

 

jeonghan had no right to deny the boy of what he needs, so he lay down on the bed as seungcheol kissed down his torso. the older leaves hickies down his v-line before unzipping the other’s jeans with his teeth. he palms jeonghan experimentally through his boxers and jeonghan quivers with pleasure. “it’s been awhile huh?”

 

jeonghan nods shyly as seungcheol pulls down his boxers, kissing all over his cock. “don’t worry hannie, i’ll be a good boy and take care of you.” 

 

seungcheol kisses over the tip of jeonghan’s cock a few times before taking the whole thing in his mouth. he bobs his head slowly at first; taking it as deep as he can. jeonghan is moaning fairly loud as he tugs at the older’s soft hair, causing him the let out soft moans around his cock. he pulls away and begins to trace the veins of the other’s cock with his tongue to tease. 

 

“i’m gonna treat you so good hannie, you deserve a good boy. one who will give you the attention you deserve and kiss all over your body. i could just worship you hannie, and don’t even get me started on your cock. it feels so nice sliding down my throat, I could do this forever. i can’t wait to see how it feels in my ass, you fucking me senseless until i can only think of you and your cock. god hannie, someday i want you to fuck me so hard i can’t think straight.” 

 

the younger blushes at how shameless the older has become when put in this situation. it’s making him feel so hot, and all he can think of is stuffing seungcheol full of his cock. he wants to fill the boy until he’s screaming and he can’t take anymore, but he wants to take more because it feels too good. that fantasy alone is making jeonghan’s cock twitch with excitement.

 

“i made you excited, didn’t i?” the younger nods softly as the older giggles a bit. “here, let me excite you more.”

 

seungcheol takes jeonghan’s whole cock back into his mouth again, taking him deep and going at a fast pace. he’s massaging the younger’s thighs before moving up to his balls. soon, jeonghan is just fucking up into his mouth, and seungcheol allows him. he sits there, pliant and obedient as jeonghan uses his mouth as a fucktoy. the younger cums into his mouth after a minute or two, the older moaning softly and swallowing. 

 

they’re both panting and out of breath, they let out a small “fuck” as they move on to go take a shower together.

 

-

 

skinny penis: why did i walk into my apartment to only hear jeonghan’s loud ass moans?

 

on my knees: it’s payback for all the times you take mingyu back to our place and fuck the living shit out of him

 

im not gay i just like boys: i’m not that loud

 

on my knees: you literally scream every time he puts it in

 

im not gay i just like boys: he’s a lot bigger than you’d expect

 

skinny penis: i make sure to fuck you deep too baby. none of that weak shit, i always fill you 

 

im not gay i just like boys: quit making me blush im supposed to be mad at you still :(

 

skinny penis: baby i told you i’m sorry, i’ll stop smoking so much i promise

 

im not gay i just like boys: you say that but then you just did with hansol last night

 

vape lord: that’s my bad i asked him to 

 

im not gay i just like boys: but he could’ve said no

 

skinny penis: i’ll limit it to once a week, and only when you’re busy so i'm not ignoring you for weed, okay?

 

im not gay i just like boys: promise?

 

skinny penis: promise baby

 

im not gay i just like boys: if you break that promise i’m withholding sex for a long time

 

skinny penis: fair enough, i just wanna see my baby smiling again. 

 

baby sunshine: now that’s settled, i wanna know who was with jeonghan

 

on my knees: seungcheol am i allowed to tell them?

 

socks and sandals: i mean you kinda just did so

 

baby sunshine: OML SEUNGCHEOL DM ME WITH DETAILS IM EXCITED

 

socks and sandals: NOT UNTIL I GET DETAILS ABOUT YOU AND JIHOON IM EXCITED. 

 

baby sunshine: you see we haven’t really, done that yet so no details there

 

5-hour energy: wait really? that’s why jihoon hasn’t told me anything yet. why haven’t you guys

 

baby sunshine: well to be honest, i’m scared cause i’ve never done it and i need time to build up to it

 

im a big kid now: you saw how big he was didn’t you?

 

baby sunshine: yes and now i’m terrified.

 

AAAAAAA: baby i told you i would prepare you for it so it won’t hurt too bad i promise you

 

baby sunshine: i know it’s just scary i need more time to mentally prepare

 

AAAAAAA: i’ll give you all the time in the world baby

 

little lion: i’m so soft from you guys gosh

 

it’s ya boy: i know they’re so cute; i remember when you felt the same way and you were scared, but you trusted me enough to allow me to take you and it was so sweet

 

little lion: you were really gentle, it was a really nice experience

 

cheater: you guys are too sweet you’re gonna make me puke

 

it’s ya boy: at least i keep my dick in my pants

 

cheater: i deserve that

 

vape lord: joshie come over and smoke with me

 

cheater: brt

 

thicker than a snicker: i’m disgusted

 

 


	7. don't taint my baby

little lion: i'm scared 

 

it’s ya boy: what’s happening baby?

 

little lion: i watched a scary movie again without you home :( it was a mistake

 

it’s ya boy: i get off of work in 10 minutes just hold in there

 

little lion: okay, i’m just gonna snuggle up in some blankies 

 

im not gay i just like boys: ever notice how cute wonwoo is around junhui

 

little lion: !!! i'm not 

 

skinny penis: yeah, just like how “i don't eat ass”

 

5-hour energy: im wheezing 

 

baby sunshine: why would someone eat ass?

 

skinny penis: cause i like to listen to my boyfriend whine as he gets all squirmy

 

AAAAAAA: quit tainting my baby hao im the only one who gets to do that

 

skinny penis: i just want to tell seok what getting his ass eaten would feel like since you obviously haven’t shown him yet

 

AAAAAAA: fuck you hao i'm waiting till he’s ready

 

baby sunshine: you see the thing is… i’m ready for everything else, just not ready for The Dick you know what i mean?

 

AAAAAAA: so what you’re saying is?

 

baby sunshine: if you’re a good boy like usual today i’ll give you a treat

 

AAAAAAA: fuck yeah, i don't deserve you baby 

 

baby sunshine: we deserve each other hoonie, and try not to keep me waiting too long tonight. i have a surprise waiting when you come over tonight

 

thicker than a snicker: the surprise is lingerie and i helped him pick it out you’re welcome

 

baby sunshine: kwannie you spoiled it :( he doesn’t know what color though at least, so he’ll be surprised that way still

 

AAAAAAA: i'm so ready, i might have to come home early

 

baby sunshine: i’ve never heard you say you’d come home early for anything, i’m flattered. just not too early; i gotta make sure everything is ready

 

thicker than a snicker: i'm so lonely someone spend time with me 

 

im a big kid now: soonie’s not home come snuggle with me

 

thicker than a snicker: always channie i’m omw

 

5-hour energy: you guys are gonna cuddle without me :(

 

im a big kid now: kwannie spend the night so we can all cuddle later

 

thicker than a snicker: i don't have work tomorrow, so i’d love to

 

5-hour energy: i'm so excited

 

thicker than a snicker: can i be in the middle?

 

im a big kid now: you’ll always be in the middle

 

on my knees: y’all are soft i’m happy, treat my baby kwannie better than hansol did

 

cheater: well kwan didn’t treat hansol very good either so

 

on my knees: what was that? i feel like i heard something, but i just can’t put my finger on it

 

cheater: jeonghan we’re texting

 

on my knees: it must just be the wind

 

cheater: okay real funny; act like i don’t exist just cause i cheated on you

 

on my knees: i don’t give a shit about that anymore, i have cheollie, i just don’t appreciate you acting like seungkwan deserved what happened. all he did was ask to be treated properly, and hansol treated him ten times worse

 

cheater: yeah well maybe if seungkwan was good enough hansol would’ve stayed with him

 

vape lord: joshua that is not your place to say and i can’t believe you would say that

 

cheater: sollie c’mon

 

vape lord: no, you c’mon. seungkwan was my friend before he was my fuck buddy, and i’ll always care about him. he was good enough, i just fucked it up and that’s my bad. both of our hearts are in different places now, but i don’t blame him at all

 

cheater: if you say so

 

vape lord: i do say so, now quit saying mean things before i regret ever trusting you with my heart

 

socks and sandals: it may have turned out okay for everyone, but that doesn’t give you the right to act like you’re not at fault in any way josh. you literally cheated on your boyfriend of almost a year, so don’t even act like you’re better than seungkwan

 

cheater: whatever, i'm just gonna go now

 

cheater has left the chat

 

vape lord: the fuck is his problem

 

thicker than a snicker: i’m sorry things turned out this way sollie, i should’ve given you a chance to change before just leaving our thing we had going on

 

vape lord: kwannie no, i should’ve treated you better. i really loved you, i promise, but i just know it wasn’t meant to be. you deserve someone who will treat you better than what i did, and i know i could never give you what you deserve. no hard feelings okay? you deserve so much and i’m sorry joshua is being an asshole

 

thicker than a snicker: it’s okay sollie, no hard feelings at all, especially since you’re being so kind about all of this. i just don’t know what i did to joshua to deserve this shit

 

vape lord: he’s probably just jealous; he’s afraid i’ll get back together with you even though i’ve told him that i’ve let you go. i’m sorry he was so mean 

 

thicker than a snicker: it’s not your fault, just don’t let him talk down on you, okay? you deserve an amazing relationship too; you just were not experienced the first time around

 

vape lord: thank you kwannie it means a lot, i won’t let him i promise

 

on my knees: since that is all sorted out, can we talk about how good seungcheol gives head

 

AAAAAAA: please no my ears are already burning

 

on my knees: he unzipped my pants using his teeth

 

AAAAAAA: fuck you

 

 


	8. cuddling and nap time

thicker than a snicker has started a chat with im a big kid now and 5-hour energy

 

thicker than a snicker: i’ll be over soon i’m just packing some things 

 

im a big kid now: take your time kwannie, how long do you plan on staying?

 

thicker than a snicker: a few days if that’s okay, i just need some alone time away from home. i live with hansol and i don't wanna see him for a bit

 

5-hour energy: of course sweetie however much time you need, you’re always welcome here

 

thicker than a snicker: thank you guys it means a lot to me

 

-

 

seungkwan arrives at soonyoungs and chans apartment and is greeted with a big hug from chan. “kwannie I’ve missed you. have you been holding up okay?”

 

the older boy blushes shyly and hides in the others neck. he’s really missed chan, he hasn’t hung out with him in a super long time since he’s always with soonyoung. he is happy for the couple, but he just wishes they would spend more time with him. “i’ve been sad but okay, mostly just lacking cuddles.” 

 

the younger boy hugs seungkwan even tighter before leading him to snuggle on the couch. it’s been a really long time since he’s been able to cuddle the older, he really misses him. ever since he met hansol it hasn’t been the same. they wouldn’t cuddle as much or spend as much time together. it makes the younger really sad… especially considering how close they used to be. "come here kwannie, you deserve all the cuddles."

 

the older snuggles into the younger's neck, sighing softly. he misses feeling close to someone like this physically and emotionally. he just wishes he could find a boyfriend who could treat him the way chan treats him. they snuggle like this for a few hours; talking softly amongst themselves. eventually they accidentally fall asleep and they stay asleep until soonyoung walks through the door.

 

"i'm missing cuddling and nap time? i'm so jealous." the oldest states as the two youngest are being pulled out of their sleepy state. 

 

"let's go cuddle and nap in bed, we can make a cuddle sandwich. kwannie is going through a hard time, so he gets the middle." chan says sleepily as he drags both of the other boys to bed. 

 

soonyoung pouts softly as he's being dragged to bed. "but i brought dinner… i haven't eaten since lunch." the older looks like a big baby as he pouts. honestly he's not that hungry, but he knows kwan tends not to eat when he's sad and he wants to make sure the younger boy is taking care of himself.

 

"can we eat in bed and watch movies? only if you guys want to though…" seungkwan speaks shyly and quietly. he doesn't wanna sound bossy, especially since this isn't his home. his small tone and cute face make the the others coo at him.

 

"of course kwannie, anything for our little guest." chan says softly which makes the other blush. the younger boys get snuggled in bed while soonyoung puts the food on plates. soon they are all snuggled up in bed, eating and watching cartoons. 

 

after the food is finished, seungkwan begins to doze off. he hasn't slept very well since the thing that happened with hansol; he's been crying too much. soonyoung starts to run his hands through the younger's hair; while chan rubs his soft tummy. he falls asleep with his head resting on soonyoung's chest and chan spooning him.

 

"do you wanna talk about this now?" soonyoung asks and chan nods softly. 

 

"i know we both had a huge crush on seungkwan before hansol, but what do you want to do now that hansol is out of the picture?"

 

"it's easy channie, i want him to join our relationship."

 

little did they know seungkwan was still awake; listening to every word coming out of their mouths.

 

 


	9. lighting up and confessions

thicker than a snicker has started a chat with skinny penis

 

thicker than a snicker: MINGHAO I NEED YOU

 

skinny penis: what's up?

 

thicker than a snicker: okay so im staying at chan and soonyoung's and they love me and im freaking out

 

skinny penis: of course they love you kwannie everyone loves you, why is that making you freak?

 

thicker than a snicker: no hao like they LOVE me, they wanna date me

 

skinny penis: well shit, do you wanna date them?

 

thicker than a snicker: i don't know… i've always thought they were hot, but how would a relationship with three people even work?

 

skinny penis: you have two holes for a reason ig

 

thicker than a snicker: minghao be serious

 

skinny penis: okay sorry just trying to lighten the mood, maybe just talk to them? 

 

thicker than a snicker: well the thing is, they don't really know i know they like me. we were snuggling in bed and they thought i was asleep when they started talking about it

 

skinny penis: tell them you heard them then? do you wanna try it out and just test the waters to see?

 

thicker than a snicker: that's what i was thinking but im kinda scared

 

skinny penis: just do it, at least you know they'll treat you good

 

thicker than a snicker: i know but what if it doesn't work out? 

 

skinny penis: kwannie it's soonyoung and chan. no matter what they'll be friends with you. they love you so much and honestly im not really surprised they have a crush on you

 

thicker than a snicker: im not sure 

 

skinny penis: what have you got to lose?

 

thicker than a snicker: you're right i'll just talk to them about it, thanks hao

 

skinny penis: anytime

 

thicker than a snicker: how's gyu doing?

 

skinny penis: mad at me cause i haven't cut back smoking like i promised

 

thicker than a snicker: hao you gotta stop doing that you're gonna push him away

 

skinny penis: why can't he just accept my smoking?

 

thicker than a snicker: cause the amount you smoke is unhealthy and you're probably gonna die early

 

skinny penis: and?

 

thicker than a snicker: and he doesn't want you to die early because he loves you. you don't understand how upset he gets over the thought of you dead 

 

skinny penis: it can't be that bad 

 

thicker than a snicker: have you ever seen him cry? it's the saddest thing ever, and i think you'd change your mind if you saw his little lip quiver

 

skinny penis: he doesn't even cry i've never seen it

 

thicker than a snicker: oh trust me, just wait until it happens. you'll feel like the shittiest person alive for making him cry like that

 

skinny penis: guess i will

 

-

 

minghao lays in bed as he lights up, he wouldn't smoke so much if something else could relax him. college stresses him out, so does work, and all he wants is to relax. he knows it upsets mingyu, but he doesn't see the big deal. so what if he dies early? at least he'll die calm and not so fucking stressed all the time.

 

he hears mingyu walking into his room and he tries to put it out, but it's no use. the taller walks into his room and his face instantly looks sad and a little angry. minghao tries to say something but it's no use. the older is already out the door. 

 

"baby baby wait up, let's talk, please?" minghao pleads but mingyu won't wait up. in a moment of frustration, he grabs the taller's arm and spins him around to see that he's crying. his puppy eyes are filled with tears, his lip quivering softly as he tries to hide the fact that he's upset.

 

"talk about what? the fact that i'm not enough of a reason for you to want to live longer? do you wanna talk about how i love you so much, but it doesn't feel like you love me the same? i just want you to be healthy, and you make me feel like shit for it. you don't give a single fuck and i hate it so much, i hate you. i hate you for making me feel so shitty and i hate your shitty attitude and i'm just so, so-" the older doesn't continue because he gets all choked up. his face is soaked with tears and minghao has never seen anything more heartbreaking.

 

"oh baby i'm so sorry i didn't realise it was this bad, oh sweetie come lay down im so so sorry. i didn't realise you were so upset, baby you should've just said so." minghao leads mingyu back to his room, the older too upset to reject the affectionate guide to the younger's bed.

 

"i did- i did say so hao, so many times. you-you just didn't fucking care. just- just because you don't physically see how upset i am doesn't mean that i'm not upset." mingyu says through unsteady breaths and choppy speech. the thought of minghao suffering because of his smoking habit has been running through his head for so long. all he wants is for the younger to cut back; it doesn't seem like too much to ask. 

 

"i know baby i'm sorry it was really really shitty of me to have that mindset. i should've known that it made you upset just from you saying so. i'm sorry for making empty promises and i'm sorry for making you cry like this. i never meant to baby, and i just want you to know that you matter to me so much more than anything, let alone weed." minghao speaks softly to the older boy and wipes his tears away. he should've listened to his boyfriend sooner; weed is not worth watching his sweet puppy break down crying. 

 

"how am i supposed to trust you now? you've said that before, you've said you would cut back and you didn't and then i was even more sad. don't make me get my hopes up for no reason again." mingyu speaks softly, his voice breaking as he continues to cry. he didn't want to freak out like this, but he just couldn't take it anymore. he's sick of minghao ignoring his feelings, so he had to show him. he wants so bad just to forgive him and cuddle him, but he just feels so hurt. 

 

"i'll show you baby, i promise you. i'm sorry i didn't listen before. i guess i didn't realise how serious you were about this, but i do now okay? c'mon let's go to the bathroom, i'll show you i mean it this time." minghao takes all the weed he has in his possession and leads mingyu to the bathroom. he dumps every last bit into the toilet and flushes it down. he never wants his baby thinking weed is more important ever again. he feels so shitty for ignoring his feelings just because he "didn't look upset". minghao knows now that was a very stupid logic. 

 

mingyu sniffles softly as he snuggles into minghao's neck. "sorry i freaked, i was just worried. i don't hate you hao, sorry i said that i just, i was really worried about you baby. i know i might be jumping the gun, but i love you and i can only dream of growing old with you. i guess it just makes me really sad to think you might not want to do the same." 

 

mingyu pulls away from minghao's neck and rests his nose on the shorter's. minghao cups mingyu's cheeks softly and gives him a gentle kiss. he never meant to make his boyfriend feel like he wasn't worth growing old with. "of course i want to grow old with you baby, i was just trying to blow off some steam. i guess i should have kept our future in mind baby, but i just want you to know i love you so much. i wanna have a future with you baby, and i'll take my health into consideration more. you're my rock baby, thank you for caring about me when i don't even care about me. thank you for trying to get me to be healthier and care about myself, and i promise i'll try my bestest baby. i love you so so so so much, you'll always be my little puppy."

 

mingyu gives minghao the brightest smile the younger has seen in awhile before kissing him passionately. soon, they're laying down in bed as the younger kisses all over the older's body to make him shy. "my beautiful baby, let me make love to you tonight, okay? tonight's all about soft pleasure for my baby boy, sound good? i wanna spoil you."

 

mingyu shivers softly and nods shyly. "fuck yes please, i'm glad i don't have to withhold sex anymore. i've missed you" 

 

"i've missed you too baby, every last thing about you."

 

-

 

seungkwan sits on the couch with soonyoung and chan. all three boys are about to eat dinner, but seungkwan feels too nervous to eat yet. he needs to tell chan and soonyoung he wants to try this whole thing out, and it's really scary for him to put himself out there.

 

"kwannie are you gonna eat?" soonyoung asks softly, snapping the younger boy out of his daze. he nods softly and begins picking at the food on his plate. he doesn't want to look suspicious, so he tries his best to eat normal. it doesn't work out so well for him as chan points out that he's eating like a bird. 

 

"you okay? still upset over hansol?" chan asks softly and seungkwan lets out a small "no". he doesn't really care about the hansol situation anymore; especially since he didn't treat him right. now he has the opportunity to date two soft, handsome, and sweet boys who he knows will cherish him. seungkwan is just nervous he'll fuck the whole thing up. 

 

"no i'm just thinking about something… hey, um can i ask you guys something?" seungkwan speaks shyly and the other two boys nod casually. "uhh, do you guys wanna, maybe try to date? i just heard you two talking about it the other night, when you thought i was sleeping." 

 

the two boys look at seungkwan in shock, their faces a deep red. they didn't know he was awake, and now they feel embarrassed. they were planning to win him over with romantic gestures. they wanted to woo him, but i guess this works too.

 

"i mean, yeah we'd love to date you baby. we've always had a thing for you, even before we got together. when you got with hansol and we started dating it made things more complicated, but the feelings never went away." chan admits and soonyoung agrees. they've always cared about seungkwan, and they just want to show him the love he deserves. 

 

seungkwan blushes deeply as the gives them both a big hug. he's so happy, he hasn't felt this excited in a long time. "i'm so glad i brought this up!"

 

"we're glad you brought it up too kwannie, c'mon now, let's go cuddle in bed." soonyoung says excitedly as they both drag him to bed. the bubbly boy is so cute, all they wanna do is protect him. they'll keep him safe and away from ridicule at all costs, even if it means fighting. they have to, they are already far too whipped for the younger boy.

 

little did they know, they would have to save him from ridicule very soon.  

 


	10. sexy times

little lion: daddy come fuck me, i'm wearing pretty undies

 

socks and sandals: thanks for the offer but i'll pass

 

little lion: oh fuck this is the wrong chat i am so sorry

 

skinny penis: of course you call junhui daddy, i bet you wear little onesies too

 

little lion: quit making fun of me :( i just wanted to get dick and now i'm being attacked

 

it's ya boy: i'll be home soon baby, be good for me okay?

 

AAAAAAA: my eyes are burning

 

it's ya boy: yeah and my ears were burning when you were taking seokmin's virginity in our apartment, without warning, but you don't hear me complaining

 

AAAAAAA: okay but you see the thing is

 

little lion: he sounds pretty

 

it's ya boy: fuck you're right, i guess if your singing voice is pretty your moans kinda have to be too

 

baby sunshine: :( stop you're embarrassing me

 

on my knees: my baby lost his virginity! holy shit why didn't you tell me seokie?

 

baby sunshine: cause you're gonna embarrass me :((( i didn't even lose it fully 

 

on my knees: im gonna buy a congrats cake

 

baby sunshine: hannie

 

socks and sandals: don't embarrass the poor boy

 

on my knees: on one condition

 

socks and sandals: okay, what?

 

on my knees: i get to fuck you later

 

socks and sandals: done and done

 

baby sunshine: help mom and dad are scaring me

 

AAAAAAA: let's go out on a date tonight baby, maybe you'll actually lose your whole virginity tonight

 

little lion: wait… he was that loud, and you weren't even doing full on sex?

 

it's ya boy: i don't know if i wanna be home for that, on one hand im intrigued, on the other hand i wanna keep my ear drums intact

 

baby sunshine: quit talking about my ass virginity that's jihoon and i's business 

 

AAAAAAA: honestly it makes me a little jealous they get to hear your pretty moans too; i might have to shut you up 

 

baby sunshine: you're making me shy hoonie stop

 

cheater: and you're making me gag

 

on my knees: you're just mad you're a prick so hansol has been avoiding you, and you'll never have a cute relationship like that

 

cheater: fuck off hannie, sollie hasn't been avoiding me, right?

 

vape lord: that was some weird sounding wind

 

cheater: fucking hell hansol

 

vape lord: not my fault you've been mean lately :/

 

cheater: can we talk it out?

 

vape lord: of course, but only if you promise to be nice… it hurts my feelings when you're mean

 

cheater: okay sollie… i'll try my best to be nice, i'm coming over

 

vape lord: good, cause if you're mean i'm not talking to you

 

thicker than a snicker: sollie is really whipping josh into shape

 

cheater: shut up kwan

 

vape lord: strike one only two left before im just gonna cry instead of talk cause you were mean

 

cheater: fuck sorry baby don't cry 

 

5-hour energy: hansol deserves better

 

cheater: hey that's not nice, hansol?

 

vape lord: what's not nice? i saw nothing

 

cheater: im being bullied

 

vape lord: joshie you know i love you, when you're being nice

 

cheater: i love you too baby, sorry i've been mean lately

 

vape lord: it's okay, just please don't be a meanie. my heart can't take anymore of that

 

cheater: okay baby; promise i'll try not to

 

im a big kid now: aw you actually turned him into a decent human

 

cheater: i deserve that

 

thicker than a snicker: maybe a little bit

 

it's ya boy: just walked into my apartment to change my clothes… bad idea

 

little lion: is he loud? 

 

it's ya boy: very… im surprised jihoon's eardrums haven't been burst

 

socks and sandals: wow what a bottom

 

on my knees: says the one who literally screams every time we have sex

 

socks and sandals: i feel exposed

 

thicker than a snicker: seungcheol is a bottom ha

 

vape lord: honestly thought he was a top

 

skinny penis: with an ass like that? hell no

 

vape lord: honestly being a switch is where it's at

 

im a big kid now: agreed

 

5-hour energy: i'll take sex anyway i can get it

 

thicker than a snicker: big mood

 

im not gay i just like boys: can you three just fuck already

 

on my knees: MINGYU IM CACKLING QUIT EXPOSING THEM

 

im not gay i just like boys: all the messages are distracting hao and i want him to fuck me :(

 

skinny penis: should've just asked baby, ill mute it

 

on my knees: whipped

 

socks and sandals: you're supposed to be fucking me too what is this

 

on my knees: coming baby

 

vape lord: how gay

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are interested in a smut chapter of seokmin and jihoon and maybe some of the other ships comment or leave kudos please thanks!


	11. the first time

jihoon lays down in his bed, waiting for seokmin to get out of the bathroom. he doesn't know what's taking him so long, but he might have an idea. seokmin has been talking about having sex for awhile, and jihoon is honestly ready whenever seokmin is. he just wants to make his baby feel good. of course they've already done a few sexual things, but they have not gone all the way. from the way seokmin has been talking lately; he is pretty sure tonight will be the night.

 

seokmin walks into the older's room and lays down next to his boyfriend; immediately snuggling up to him. he wants tonight to be special, so he was in the bathroom preparing. it took him awhile, but he finally feels pretty enough to lose his virginity tonight. he just hopes jihoon wants to as much as he does. "sorry it took so long, i had to do some things."

 

jihoon pulls seokmin closer and nuzzles his nose into his hair, taking deep breaths. his boyfriend always smells like home; he can't help but breath him in every time they snuggle. the younger is so cute, he just wants to cherish him forever. "it's okay baby, what kind of things?"

 

seokmin blushes softly as he grips onto the older's shirt. he doesn't want to go into explicit detail about how he was fingering himself and putting on lingerie to make himself look pretty; but he doesn't wanna make something up. "i was preparing for the night."

 

the older boy smirks at the evident blush on his boyfriend's face. his shy face makes it obvious what he was preparing for, but he decides to tease a little bit more. "what things were you preparing seokie?"

 

seokmin's blush becomes even more evident as he whines. jihoon obviously knows what he was doing, why does he have to tease him so much? "you know hoonie… quit making me all shy."

 

jihoon smirks even more as he slides on top of his boyfriend and kisses his neck. his hands are sliding up and down his boyfriend's cute little body. he already wants to dominate him, fill him up with his cock, but the night has barely begun and he has to be patient. "tell me what you were doing baby. you're a good boy… you can tell me, right? my good little baby boy."

 

seokmin whimpers softly in his throat from the pet name and the kisses to his neck. the soft touches to his body are making him squirm with pleasure as he tries not to grind up on his boyfriend. "I-I was making myself pretty for you… and fingering myself to be ready for you."

 

the older lets out a soft groan as he grips the youngers waist. his boyfriend is just so hot; he's so lucky to have him. "god baby, you turn me on so much. i can't wait to make love to you, i just love you so much. i wanna make you feel good."

 

the slightly taller boy seems so much smaller underneath his boyfriend. seokmin's face is now bright red as he speaks in a hushed tone. "i love you so much too, i just wanna be pretty for you. please make love to me, i need you jihoon."

 

the dominant boy shivers softly as he begins sucking marks softly into his boyfriend's collar bone. "fuck you make me crazy when you say my name like that, can i take off your clothes? i'll be gentle i promise."

 

seokmin nods shyly as he helps the older remove his clothes. his skin is tinted pink from being shy, but in a good way. as jihoon takes off his clothes; seokmin's pastel lingerie begins to peek through. soon his pants are removed, revealing tan skin being complemented by pink ruffled panties and matching knee-high stockings. 

 

jihoon's mouth drops as he sees how pretty the younger looks. he can't believe he gets to make love to someone so pretty and sweet. he's the luckiest man alive. he begins placing soft kisses down the youngers stomach, massaging his thighs. "seokie, you're so pretty, just seeing you laid out like this for me makes me so hard. i'm gonna make you feel so good."

 

the younger lets out soft moans as his boyfriends kisses lead down to his thighs. the older makes him feel like he's floating on air. after a few minutes of soft kisses, his boyfriend begins to softly kiss over his cock. this makes the submissive boy squirm as he lets out slightly louder moans. "hoonie- ah!"

 

jihoon flips seokmin onto his stomach carefully and grinds against his ass. he can't help but let out a few groans as the boy underneath him is a whimpering, moaning mess. the dominant boy slowly slips off the others panties, placing a few soft kisses on the younger's lower back. "i'm gonna fuck you so good baby, where do you keep your lube?"

 

seokmin shivers at the kisses and reaches underneath his pillow. he hands the lube to jihoon, a deep blush evident on his cheeks as he whines. "hoonie you don't even have your shirt off yet. i wanna see you."

 

the whines from his boyfriend cause jihoon to quickly scramble and remove his shirt right away. he wants to make sure his needs are fulfilled as well. he wants his first time to be a good experience so future experiences will be even better. "better baby?"

 

the younger blushes even more if possible and shyly adds one more request. "can we start with me on my back… i just, im nervous and seeing your handsome face helps me stay calm."

 

the older coos at the younger and kisses up and down his back. his little baby is so cute, all he wants is to make him feel so special and loved. "of course baby, whatever you want. don't be too nervous okay? i'll take the best care of you."

 

seokmin gently rolls onto his back as jihoon takes off his pants and underwear. the submissive boy sits up and pours a bit of lube on his hand before beginning to jack off the older. he feels so hot and heavy in his hand, and he looks big. god, he can't wait for his cock to be inside of him. he's soon laying on his back again and wrapping his legs around jihoon's waist to pull him closer. "i can't wait to have you inside of me."

 

the sight in front of jihoon could practically kill him, his boyfriend looks so innocent yet dirty. he just wants to make him feel the best. "i will baby, don't you worry. i'm gonna start now okay? if you get nervous baby, i'm right here. i promise i won't let anything bad happen, and if you need to stop i'll stop the minute you say so."

 

seokmin nods softly in agreement and the other starts pushing inside of him. the younger's face flushes a deep red as he lets out a loud moan. when jihoon is pushed all the way in; tears are rolling down his face as he hides his shy blush. it's an overwhelming feeling, but in the best possible way. "hoonie, you're so fucking big. give me a second before you move please."

 

jihoon lets out a few deep breaths and nods in agreement. seokmin is so hot and tight around him; tighter than anything he's ever experienced. the sensation is better than he ever imagined. "you feel so good around me baby, just tell me when to move. you're so perfect baby."

 

seokmin blushes more and whimpers at the compliments. he covers his face with his hands as he becomes more self-conscious. how could he look pretty like this? he's all red and full of sweat and tears. there's no way he looks pretty like this. "move, please jihoonie i need you."

 

jihoon begins to thrust in and out of his boyfriend, moving the younger's hands from his face and pinning them down temporarily so he can see his face. seokmin looks so beautiful biting down on his bottom lip softly and tilting his head back, jihoon just wants to keep fucking him forever. "don't hide from me baby, you're so beautiful. my little prince looks so good with my cock inside of him."

 

seokmin lets out louder moans and whimpers from the compliments. they make him feel so warm and shy, but in such a good way. not to mention how full he already feels with jihoon inside of him. if he would've known how good getting fucked feels, he would've done it sooner. "harder, please hoonie, make me see stars."

 

the older immediately begins thrusting deep and hard into the younger, causing the submissive to pull his boyfriend closer. seokmin lets out whimpers and moans as he scratches down jihoon's back, making the older boy groan. suddenly, a shiver of intense pleasure jolts through seokmin's body, enough to make him scream and hold onto jihoon even tighter. "oh fuck! right there please jihoon!"

 

jihoon immediately becomes focused in on hitting that spot; thrusting into seokmin with an aggressive amount of force and enthusiasm. he's never done this before and just wants it to be good for both of them. "god baby, you're so fucking hot. you take my cock so well."

 

seokmin continues to let out soft screams of pleasure. he's sure the neighbors can hear, but in the moment he can't bring himself to care. the pleasure and the praise is already enough for him to focus on. after a few more thrusts, another wave of pleasure rushes through him as he feels a pool of heat building in his stomach. "hoonie, i'm close, really close."

 

"me too baby, fuck-" jihoon lets out a loud groan as he cums deep inside of seokmin. the feeling of being filled makes the younger cum as well, the liquid spilling out softly on his stomach as they both moan and pant. 

 

after a few minutes of winding down, jihoon pulls out of seokmin. the younger lets out a whine as he suddenly feels empty. jihoon just giggles softly at his cute boyfriend and kisses all over his bare chest. "my little prince, we gotta take a bath now. we're all full of cum."

 

seokmin whines and blushes deep, his legs feel as if they are jelly but he's too embarrassed to tell his boyfriend. he just pouts and looks at jihoon with puppy eyes. "can't we just use a washcloth? i'm tired and i wanna cuddle."

 

jihoon almost gives in, but realises that they should really take a bath to clean everything properly. it would be a lot harder and more gross to clean later when all of their bodily fluid has dried. "no baby we gotta bathe properly, let's get up."

 

jihoon leads the way and stands up slowly, reaching out his hand the help seokmin. he tries to stand up, but ultimately fails when his legs wobble and jihoon has to catch him. seokmin looks embarrassed but jihoon just laughs softly. "seokie you should've just told me, hold on."

 

jihoon begins to carry seokmin bridal style as the younger boy squeals and giggles with surprise. he didn't know his boyfriend was that strong. they are soon in the bathroom, snuggling in the bath as they whisper sweet nothings to eachother. "I love you hoonie."

 

"I love you too seokie, so so much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an intermission from all the drama, but tea will be spilled soon. also there may be soonchankwan smut in the near future stay tuned


	12. kinda like online shopping

vape lord: im so fucking high right now i almost broke joshua's dick

 

on my knees: kinda sad you didn't

 

cheater: fuck off im in pain

 

baby sunshine: what did you do?

 

vape lord: i was riding him but my depth perception is fucked so i missed and his dick got a little bent

 

skinny penis: little minghao is crying in my pants from the thought of that

 

im not gay i just like boys: good thing my aim is better than hansol's

 

vape lord: don't bully me im high

 

cheater: we should've waited till we sobered up that's on me

 

vape lord: i'll come kiss your dick injury better

 

baby sunshine: eww tmi

 

it's ya boy: seokmin i literally hear you sucking jihoon's cock like you need it to survive at least once a day

 

baby sunshine: what can i say? jihoon has a really nice dick, 10 out of 10 yelp review

 

AAAAAAA: thank you for ranking my dick so high

 

baby sunshine: thank you for having such a bomb dick

 

thicker than a snicker: quit talking about dick i wanna get fucked now

 

im a big kid now: did someone say

 

5-hour energy: they wanna get fucked?

 

thicker than a snicker: uhhh can i get uh a large dick with a side of large dick thanks

 

socks and sandals: what have i walked into?

 

thicker than a snicker: i was placing my order for dinner tonight

 

on my knees: IM WHEEZING THIS IS WHY YOU'RE MY FAVORITE KID

 

baby sunshine: :(((( i feel offended by that statement; i thought i was your favorite

 

on my knees: you and seungkwan are tied so you are also my favorite

 

baby sunshine: :)))) yay!

 

socks and sandals: hannie come back to bed im cold

 

on my knees: on my way cheollie

 

skinny penis: y'all are gay

 

im not gay i just like boys: says minghao, the man who just curled in my lap five minutes ago whining "i want attention"

 

skinny penis: quit exposing me i just want love

 

little lion: junhui does the same thing it's okay you're not alone

it's ya boy: i can't help it you're so cute i just wanna snuggle you all the time

 

little lion: quit making me soft :( im trying to do my english homework

 

it's ya boy: is english more important than snuggles?

 

little lion:... not to me but i'm really stressed i need to ace this

 

it's ya boy: okay baby, i'll leave you alone till you finish

 

little lion: :( thank you i love you

 

vape lord: get yourself a man who is like junhui

 

cheater: am i like junhui?

 

vape lord: close enough

 

cheater: i bet i have a bigger dick than junhui

 

it's ya boy: bet

 

AAAAAAA: i have a bigger dick than all of you

 

skinny penis: um debatable my weiner is Large

 

on my knees: i bet mine is biggest

 

baby sunshine: you know what this means?

 

thicker than a snicker: measuring contest

 

cheater: uhh being around that many dicks is Gay

 

vape lord: i literally just sucked you off for 15 minutes i think we're passed the gay point

 

cheater: fair enough

 

on my knees: dick measuring contest, tomorrow at 5 o'clock, it's a sleepover so bring your jammies

 

little lion: if you know your dick isn't gonna be anywhere close to as big as the other's do you have to join?

 

it's ya boy: you only bottom so it doesn't matter a whole lot

 

on my knees: the rules are, if you're a top or switch you compare, if you're a bottom you get to judge. also you don't have to if you don't want to

 

baby sunshine: great i get to be a dick judge!

 

thicker than a snicker: this is exciting

 

on my knees: everyone joining the contest say i

 

im a big kid now: i

 

5-hour energy: i

 

it's ya boy: i

 

skinny penis: i

 

cheater: i

 

AAAAAAA: i

 

on my knees: i

 

on my knees: this is a legally binding contract

 

vape lord: im so excited this is kinda like online shopping

 

little lion: IM CRYING WTF HANSOL

 

thicker than a snicker: this is why hansol is iconic

 

im not gay i just like boys: just browsing for dicks, don't mind me

 

baby sunshine: until tomorrow my fellow brethren

 

it's ya boy: don't call us brothers we're gonna be showing each other our dicks


	13. dicks and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning theres a lot of dick in this but not really in a smut way

"okay okay okay, everyone settle down. im setting the ground rules right here right now!" jeonghan drunkenly states to gain everyone elses attention. in the same drunken state as jeonghan, the other boys whip their heads towards him and give him their full attention.  "it is time for the dick measuring contest! the boys here who bottom will be the ones who measure. they will record all the lengths and tell us the biggest one at the end. whoever is the biggest will be rewarded with this crown!"

 

jeonghan pulls out an obscene looking head piece made with a variety of dildos. the boys begin to laugh hysterically as jeonghan puts on the head piece. "i honestly spent a lot of time making this, so whoever wins please appreciate it."

 

the boys participating begin to pull their cocks out of their pants and stroke them slowly. the previous light-hearted situation becomes more heavy as they all begin to realise how awkward this actually is. awkward chuckles followed by complete silence begins to fill the room. finally, the silence is interrupted by a complaint.

 

"this is so fucking weird." jihoon mutters and a few of the other boys agree. the cuss word coming from jihoon's mouth instantly sends a shiver down seokmin's spine. seungkwan gapes at the older and smacks his arm. "seokmin why are you fucking shivering jesus."

 

seokmin pouts and huffs a bit. there are literally seven boys jerking off in front of them, and yet seungkwan picks on him for shivering? like that's the weirdest thing that's happening right now. "kwannie, please. i'm not weird for shivering at my boyfriend's cursing, especially when he has his dick in his hand. it just makes me think of the dirty words he says in bed, what he whispers in my ear while he slams-"

 

seungkwan makes a series of shushing noises and clamps his hand over seokmin's mouth. "okay, okay i get it. you're not weird i'm sorry, just please. it's weird hearing you talk about getting fucked, you're like a little, innocent baby in my mind."

 

everyone giggles a little bit, except for jihoon. he slowly walks up to seokmin, and they share a mischievous look. seungkwan is confused and a little bit weirded out. "guys, what are you doing?"

 

seokmin winks at seungkwan before wrapping his hand around jihoon's cock. seokmin begins to stroke jihoon gently while seungkwan lets out a loud squeal. he immediately clamps his hands over his eyes and whines. "what the fuck guys stop please, i can't have the image in my brain when i think of seokmin."

 

the rest of the boys laugh at seungkwan's overreaction. jeonghan smirks softly as he walks up to seungcheol. "i think seokmin and jihoon are on to something baby. care to help me out?"

 

seungcheol nods eagerly and begins to stroke jeonghan's cock. soon after watching the displays of sexual affection; the rest of the couples begin doing the same thing. hansol is sucking off joshua, while seungkwan is jerking off both chan and soonyoung. all the boys who usually bottom have began to help jerk of their boyfriend's. the jerk fest goes on for a few more minutes before they all stop.

 

"it's measuring time boys!" mingyu announces as he gets out the measuring tape. wonwoo follows mingyu, writing down the length of all the boys participating. the measuring process is awkward to say the least, but it's for the sake of knowledge. it takes them a few minutes to measure everyone accurately. once it is done and all dicks are put away; they make a list. the person with the largest dick being on the top, and the person with the shortest being on the bottom.   

 

"alright the verdict is in, drumroll please!" wonwoo announces and hansol begins tapping his legs to mimic a drumroll. "the person who has the biggest dick is… to be announced after the commercial break!"

 

the other boys groan and joshua whines. "fuck mingyu, just fucking tell us already!" mingyu flips joshua off and lets out a loud sigh. "okay mister chode you can calm the fuck down… chan has the biggest dick."

 

seungkwan's mouth drops a bit and the younger boy just giggles. "good to know, i'm glad all that milk drinking paid off!" the rest of the group stares at him in awe. who knew the youngest would grow up to be the most hung?

 

"okay, but how big exactly? like i knew it was big before this but i never knew how big." soonyoung asks casually and mingyu refers to his notebook. "he is about 16 centimeters, jihoon was a close second at about 15.5 centimeters. minghao is in third with 15.2 centimeters."

 

everyone congratulates chan, jihoon, and minghao. jeonghan puts the dildo crown on top of chans head and he laughs a bit. "honestly i think i'm the real winner here." seungkwan states and soonyoung silently agrees. "we're gonna take turns riding him so hard until his soul leaves his body." chan shivers a bit at that comment and blushes shyly. they soon all go back to talking amongst themselves.

 

"fuck man, honestly i'm a little shocked. i just wanna know who has the smallest dick." hansol questions and mingyu decides to tell him "don't tell him, but it was joshua. 13.5 centimeters to be exact, which is bigger than i was expecting. honestly hansol i'm not sure why you're even dating him. he's a giant dick with an ironically below average penis."

 

hansol sighs softly and rubs the temple of his forehead. if only joshua would show his nice side to everyone else; people would know what hansol sees in him. "trust me gyu, he really has his nice qualities. there are so many things i love about him, so what if his penis is smaller? he's a caring man-"

 

their conversation is interrupted by joshua angrily yelling at seungkwan. it looks like the younger boy is crying. "spoke too soon." hansol says to mingyu before angrily storming over to the commotion.

 

"you're such a fucking whore seungkwan; one cock wasn't enough for you so you've moved onto multiple. real classy… especially since you so easily left hansol behind. he was heartbroken because of you!" joshua spews pure hate out of his mouth as the younger boy trembles. "i just- i just want to be happy josh. i love hansol, and i didn't mean to hurt him, but he was hurting me too. he wasn't treating me right, and i shouldn't have to argue about this! it's not my fault, just leave me alone and let me be happy!." seungkwan curls up onto the floor and soonyoung comforts him as begins to cry softly.

 

"oh, so now you're gonna cry? you're such a little bitch, you don't deserve to be hap-" joshua is interrupted by a punch to the face. he's on the floor, holding his face in pain as blood drips out of his lip. "chan what the fuck! hansol, aren't you gonna help me?"

 

hansol shakes his head and drags joshua up from the floor. "joshua, i am so fucking done with your bullshit! don't you dare talk to seungkwan like that again. until you learn how to treat him like he deserves to be treated; you will not see me. you will not talk to me. i want nothing to do with you right now, you're the worst man i've ever been with! leave me the fuck alone, you overprotective freak!"

 

hansol shoves joshua near the doorway and joshua stumbles out. joshua tries to talk but hansol slams the door in his face before he can get a word in. hansol lets out a deep sigh of relief and turns to his friends.

 

"finally, that prick is gone. now, who wants to get fucking trashed!"

 


End file.
